


facebook reminders

by jjokkiri



Series: monsta x bingo (winter 2017) [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Valentine's Day, hoseok is an absolute moron, useless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9760604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Even after seven years of dating, Kihyun swears nothing has changed: Shin Hoseok is still a fucking idiot (but Kihyun loves him all the same).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Domestic_ square of [Monsta X Bingo](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MXbingo), and for Valentine's Day (because it's still Valentine's Day somewhere in the world).

 

When the sunlight streamed through the blinds, no longer held back by the heavy curtains, the clock struck noon and Hoseok’s lips curled into a smile as he stepped back into the bedroom he shared with the love of his life——his beloved boyfriend and fiancé. Kihyun usually awoke before Hoseok and never bothered to wake him up. The younger man was always so busy with a never ending list of chores, when Hoseok could hardly find a single task to do around their apartment.

Today, Kihyun slept in, and Hoseok supposed that he might have stayed up a little too late, last night. Kihyun had been locked into his home office when the older man had come home from work, the previous day. He vividly remembered reminding his fiancé to rest early, because he wanted to do something special for Valentine’s Day. Clearly, if Kihyun was so exhausted, then he hadn’t listened to Hoseok’s words.

Hoseok didn’t have the heart to wake him, this morning.

It was only a little disheartening that their plans wouldn’t go accordingly to Hoseok’s set schedule, but he couldn’t find it in himself to wake Kihyun from his slumber, when he knew how hard the younger man had been working for the past week. Kihyun was a database manager (for a very important company Hoseok couldn’t remember the name of) and every single moment of his life was dedicated to codes, if it wasn’t spent lavishing Hoseok with all the attention he loved to soak up.

It was rare that they shared a day off from work, but they made the most of it on the days that they could spent their every waking minute together. And every single second of it always made Hoseok feel like he was back in high school, when he first fell in love with the younger man——first sight infatuation with the cute boy in his calculus class with thick-framed glasses and soft, brown hair.

(Flash forward and they’re engaged and so in love.)

Kihyun stirred in his sleep from the sound of Hoseok’s footsteps and the blond glanced to the clock: 12:31 PM. Surely, the younger man has had enough rest to smother Hoseok in all the attention he desperately craved. For the past few days, Hoseok had been coming home late from work and they’d curl into one another’s arms in bed, but they didn’t have the chance to talk about their days and press those sweet, love-struck kisses to one another’s lips.

He took his chances with a cranky Kihyun.

“I should continue this streak of waking up before the sunrise,” Hoseok hummed, taking a seat on the bed next to his boyfriend of seven years (and fiancé of three and a half months). Kihyun squinted at him, eyes still trying to block out the minimal sunlight streaming into the room. His hair was a mess and he looked adorable.

“Isn’t it, like, noon?” Kihyun mumbled, “When did you wake up?”

Hoseok smiled, “Before you, sunshine.”

It took Kihyun a moment to realize the meaning behind his fiancé’s words, and then he groaned, throwing the blanket over his head after shooting Hoseok a disgusted look. And it was exactly the reaction the older man was hoping for. His eyes practically sparkled with childish bliss as he threw himself onto Kihyun and flashed a cheeky smile. The younger man grunted at the added weight on top of his body.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, babe. You’re already mine, but I’ll ask again,” Hoseok chimed, happily.

“I’m about to drop your dumb ass,” Kihyun snarled at him, but there was no venom to his tone and Hoseok knows he appreciated the action. He had already put up with him for the past decade, anyway.

“Come on, babe,” Hoseok cooed, running his fingers through Kihyun’s messy hair and pulling the blanket away to press their foreheads together, affectionately. “Wake up, let’s do something fun today.”

Eyes still shut, Kihyun’s brows furrowed and his lips pursed into a pout, “But, I’m still sleepy.”

Hoseok pressed a kiss to the pout, “You can’t sleep all day on the day of love, my love.”

“But, you love me every day.”

“And _especially today_. Get up, baby.”

(So, they end up making a mess in the kitchen, trying to make heart-shaped pancakes for each other. And they shuffle into the shower together, Hoseok’s hair covered in flour and Kihyun’s hair streaked with chocolate sauce.)

 

 

 

For as long as Kihyun remembered, Hoseok had been calling him assorted variations of pet names and smothering nicknames which displayed his overflowing affection for the younger man. It was cute to say the least, but Kihyun never thought that there would be a day that Hoseok would ask him something as incredulous as _this._

 _Babe, what’s your name?_ was the last thing he’d ever expect to hear from the lips of the love of his life. And sure, Hoseok could be terribly scatterbrained, sometimes, but this was just _ridiculous._ Kihyun closed his eyes and placed the wooden spoon back into the bowl, turning his body patiently to face Hoseok. The stew could wait.

His eyes flickered to where Hoseok was signing a bunch of legal documents to speed up the process of registering their marriage officially, when the time came.

“Did you just ask me what I think you just asked me?” he asked, tone calm and ever-so-patient.

The look on Hoseok’s face clearly emphasized that _he knows he’d fucked up_. On the _greatest degree_ of fucking up. But, Kihyun kept his steady gaze on the older man and he arched an eyebrow at him. To think that he was getting married to this man in less than five months.

“That’s not what I meant——”

“Enlighten me, Hoseok, my love,” Kihyun replied, “What _did_ you mean?”

“I’m just,” he cleared his throat, “It was just a slip of the mind. I wasn’t thinking straight——”

Kihyun clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, turning away from the older man to pull one of the knives from the knife block, brows furrowing in concentration.

“You know, it’s not too late to call off the engagement,” Kihyun hummed, smashing the knife against the cutting board, threateningly. The carrots split apart with an unnecessary force. Hoseok’s eyes widened and Kihyun could practically feel him trembling in fear, even with his back turned and the distance between them.

“Babe, you know that’s not what I——”

“What’s my name?”

Hoseok helplessly whimpered.

 

 

 

An angry Kihyun was a frightening one, because Hoseok couldn’t predict any of his next moves. There was an unspoken rule that he should never anger Kihyun. For the most part, he was extremely successful in appeasing his fiancé and making him happy. Other times, he made stupid mistakes and it struck a fuse in Kihyun’s temper.

So much for happy Valentine’s days, because his fiancé wouldn’t even give him the light of day, let alone the love and affection he’d been craving. _Eloquent, Shin Hoseok,_ he scolded himself.

And how could recall anything with a terribly stressed out mind? Hoseok never thought that he would forget something as important as his _fiancé’s name_ , but it had been years of calling Kihyun a plethora of endearing pet names, and nothing else.

It had been exactly twenty-two minutes since _the event_.

The nerves just kept skyrocketing.

Snapping him out of his concentration, the blond’s phone buzzed with a notification and he fell back on the couch, pulling the device out of his pocket. Several notifications from the group chat he had with his friends at work flashed a bright red number on the screen and Hoseok disinterestedly stared at it, before he moved his finger to swipe it away.

Something clicked in his head when he swiped the notification away and scrambling to flick through his applications, the blond’s eyes searched for the familiar icon on his screen.

And then he was opening his profile in a quick panic, eyes flicking to his relationship status, thanking everything in the world that they’d actually made their relationship Facebook-Official.

_Shin Hoseok, in a relationship with Yoo Kihyun._

“God bless you, Facebook,” Hoseok whispered to his phone.

 

 

 

“Kihyun, I’m sorry,” Hoseok smothered his boyfriend with the giant teddy bear he’d bought him (and his in the car, until now). He had been following the younger man around their apartment for nearly an hour, attempting to gather as much of his attention as possible, in order to apologize to him. Kihyun didn’t even glance at him. Hoseok didn’t know when to give up, clearly.

But, how could he give up, when this was dealing with the love of his life?

“Kihyunnie,” Hoseok pouted, wrapping the floppy arms of the bear around Kihyun. The younger man struggled in the grip of his fiancé’s strong arms and the plush material of the giant teddy bear. “I’m sorry for forgetting your name, I really am. It’s just... sometimes, I’m a really big idiot and I’m sorry.”

It’s the crappiest apology, but he really had no other excuses.

There was a silence and Hoseok held his breath, hoping that Kihyun would relent and forgive him. For everything stupid that he’s ever done, especially on special holidays where he _shouldn’t_ be doing everything ridiculously stupid.

The blond peeked at his fiancé from behind the plush bear, hair flopping into his eyes as a mess, a pout on his lips.

Kihyun groaned.

“You’re so lucky that I love you so much that you can literally fuck up so many times and I’ll still forgive you,” Kihyun grumbled, deflating as he wrapped his arms around the giant plush toy and turning away from Hoseok.

And after a moment of silence, he added as an afterthought, tone quiet and muffled but firm, “But, you’re still sleeping on the couch, tonight.”

“Babe——”

Kihyun glared at him from behind the bear’s fluffy arms.

“Kihyun——”

“No. You’re sleeping on the couch. I’m going to cuddle with this adorable bear to sleep.”

“I love you——”

“Love you too, but I’m not changing my mind.”

_He deserved it._

But, at the very least, he still had the rest of his life to spend with Kihyun.


End file.
